The Tutor
by pz93
Summary: What if you were chosen to tutor the hottest guy in school? And he just happens to be the guy you dislike the most. But the real problem is, what if he falls in love with you? DarkxRikuxDaisuke. R
1. Meet Your New Tutor!

A/N: Hello everyone! I want to thank you for checking out my story. I feel really nervous about this story, so tell me if you guys like it or not. I hope you enjoy my first chapter. (sorry for errors) I know that this chapter is really shprt, so sorry! In future chapters I'll be sure to make it longer!

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel.

The Tutor: by pz93

Chapter 1: Meet Your New Tutor!

"Aaahhhhh!" yelled the young girl as she clenched onto a piece of paper.( I know that seems akward in a way, just trying to get your attention! ;- )

"What's wrong?" a girl with long hair looked over her shoulder.

"I-I have another F."

"Ms. Harada, may I please speak to you?" asked the teacher.

The other girl giggled, "Good luck Riku, you'll need it!"

Riku slowly got out of her chair and walked towards the teacher.

"Y-Yes Ms. Hatori?" Riku asked nervously.

"I see that you have been failing this class, am I right?" she asked.

Riku nodded in reply.

"Listen, you're a good kid, so I have an offer that could bring your grade up if you accept."

Riku looked at her teacher with joy, "Really? What is it?"

"You'll have to tutor."

"Umm, okay, but who will I have to tutor?" asked Riku.

"His," said Ms. Hatori.

'It's a guy? Oh great,' thought Riku.

"name is..."

----------

"DARK MOUSY!" yelled the angered teacher as he threw a peice of paper into the young boy's face. "You've been failing every single one of your classes!"

The boy smirked, "Heh.'

"Don't you care that you'll never graduate unless you bring your grades up?" asked the teacher frustrated. The teacher sighed as he rubbed his bald head, "The only choice left is, I'm afraid, to get you a new tutor."

"As many tutor as you get for me, it won't do any good, but get these little tutors' hearts broken," Dark smirked again. "I will happen to make them fall in love with me then make them go home crying."

The teacher flinched at his cockiness and then started laughing, "Haha, I don't think that'll be happening this time."

Dark looked at his teacher in shock, "What does he mean?"

The teacher walked to his door and swung it opened, "I'll be seeing you in the principals office tommorow."

Dark nodded and walked out the door.

----------

"Who did you say he was?" asked Riku.

"Well, umm, you see, I'm not quite sure who he is as well," the teacher lied. "Just stopped by the principal's office tommorow and you'll find out who he is."

Riku nodded in reply, "Okay." She then walked out the door and turned.

"Are you ready to go eat lunch?" asked a young boy.

Riku turned her head and smiled, "Hey Daisuke, were you waiting for me this whole time?"

Diasuke looked side to side and joked, "Who else?"

Riku laughed and hugged him, "I'm ready to go now."

As they entered the lunch room they heard a girl yelling.

"Dark I love you! Please accept my feelings!" she clung onto him.

Dark smirked and then planted a kiss on the girl.

Riku rolled her eyes, "Ugh, I hate perverted guys like him, all she asked was to accept her feelings, not to kiss her!"

"Hey Riku!" yelled a girl as she ran up to Riku and Daisuke.

"Hi Risa."

"So, what did Ms. Hatori say to you?"

"Oh, well all she said is that I will be tutoring a guy to bring up my grade," said Riku.

Risa then looked pass Riku looking at a guy with googly eyes, "Isn't he just charming?"

"Umm, sure," Riku took Daisukes arm and dragged him to a lunch table. Daisuke looked at Risa with a bit of disappointment in his eyes.

-----Next Day-----

"See ya' Daisuke! I have to go to the principals office!" she ran off as she waved good bye.

Diasuke watched as she left, 'Riku, what if I told you?'

As she came closer and closer to the office she noticed that a guy across the hall walking towards the office as well.

Riku then quickly ran to the door and placed her hand on the handle. She then felt a hand on hers. She turned her head to see a purple haired boy smirking.

"What are you doing here?" she asked Dark in disgust.

The boy gave her a questioning look, "What do you mean? So now I'm forbidden from this sacred office?"

Riku hated his sarcasm and rolled her eyes as she let go of the handle.

Dark opened the door and walked in as Riku followed.

The principal looked up, "Oh, welcome! Please take a seat."

Riku and Dark quietly took a seat as they sat side by side.

"Okay then, let's just get straight to the point of why we're here," said the teacher. He looked at Riku and pointed at Dark, "His name is D-"

"I know him already," said Riku annoyed with his presence.

Dark smirked, "I didn't know that I was that famous."

Riku glared at him. "You won't be so famous when I wipe that smirk off your face," said Riku silently under her breath.

"What was that?" asked the principal.

Riku turned to the principal and smiled, "Hehe, I didn't say anything."

"Okay then, Dark this is Riku Harada."

They both turned to eachother, 'Don't tell me...'

"Dark, meet your new tutor!"

A/N: I know it wasn't as good as it was suppose to be, but hey, it's only first chapter! Give my story a chance and please REVIEW!


	2. Dark You Pervert!

A/N: Wow! Thanks for all the reviews. I hate to tell you, but this story isn't gonna be as great as you guys think. After you guys read this chapter you guys will be like 'ugh, this story is dumb...' I'm having a really hard time with this story, so don't expect anything great...yet! I'm really sorry that I made this chapter short, but like I said I had a hard time. If you guys read and review, I'll make chapters longer! Way longer! (Even if you don't review, it's ok, I'll make next chapter long anyways,hehe) I promise! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel. (Sorry for errors.)

Previously:

"Dark...meet your new tutor!"

Chapter 2: Dark...You Pervert! (Just to let ya know, Dark is not into Riku...yet!)

As Riku and Dark walked out the office, Riku spoke, "Listen, I don't want people to know that I'm going to be tutoring you, so I don't want to be seen with you at school. So afterschool, we'll-"

"We'll meet at my house," Dark butt in.

Riku stared at him, "What! Why your house?"

"Hmm, well let's see," said Dark sarcastically as he had one hand in his pocket and as the other one ran through his hair. "I'm the student and your the tutor, the tutor should always come to the student's house." He handed her a piece of paper as she grabbed it.

Riku had nothing more to say and the two walked seperate ways as they came to an intersection.

----------

Riku sighed as she read a book on her desk in her classroom, 'Why am I so distracted?' Then a picture of Dark flashed in her head. She then shook her head and tried to concetrate on reading her book, "Ugh."

_SLAM!_

A girl had slammed her hand on Riku's desk, "You're Riku Harada, right?"

Riku looked at them confused, "Umm...yeah." There were five girls that surrounded her.

Then the girls glared at her and one of them asked angrily, "Is it true that you are tutoring Dark!"

Riku looked at them in shock, "What! How did you find out?"

One of the girls then pointed to Ms. Hatori.

"Students, I want you guys to be very supportive of Miss Harada. She will be tutoring Dark, so I want everyone to just give her space and support her."

Riku's jaws dropped.

"Ms. Hatori just announced it."

'No, no one was suppose to know!'

"Listen Riku!" yelled one of the girls trying to get her attention once again. "My name is Mio, remember that! And I want you to stay away from Dark cause' he's mine!"

'Hey, that's the girl that Dark kissed earlier today, ha!' thought Riku.

"Look, you can have him, the only interest I have in him is to bring my grade up got it, so that means that I have no inerest in him at all," said Riku getting ticked off. She then closed her book and got out of her chair leaving the group of girls behind.

-----------

'What! I can't believe Dark lives right next door to me!' thought Riku as she stood outside his house looking at the peice of paper that he had given her.

She then walked up to his door and knocked on it, 'How come I never knew that he lived right next door?'

As the door opened there stood a tall yong man about a year older than Dark. He hand long blonde hair that flowed to the floor.

"Umm, hello," said Riku as she stared at him, 'Who could he be?'

The boy then said uninterestedly, "You must be Dark's new tutor, right?"

"Uhuh," Riku nodded still staring at him still wondering who he was.

The boy then chuckled a bit as he saw the wondering look that Riku had on her face, "I'm Krad, Dark's older brother."

'Oh,' Riku nodded her head to herself, 'I see.'

The boy smirked, "Dark should be upstairs in his room, if he's not then you could just wait for him in there. It should be the last room down the hall to the left."

Riku stared at the hall upstairs, "Okay, thank you," she bowed and quickly walked upstairs leaving the blonde boy behind.

'Last room to the left, last room to the left.." thought Riku as she walked down the hall, 'Oh, there it is."

Riku walked up to the door and opened the door a bit. She peeked throught the crack making sure it was okay to go inside and then went inside his room.

'Is this really Dark's room? I mean it's so...clean.." Riku explored his room and noticed another door.

Riku walked up to the door and put her hand on the doorknob and tried to open it, no luck. 'Oh well,' thought Riku and she continued to look around.

She then spotted a picture of a little boy on his desk and picked it up, 'This must be Dark. What happened to him?' A picture of him flashed into her head, 'He _used to _be cute.'

"Huh?" Riku turned around as she heard someone twisting the doorknob. (Ya know what I mean? Hard to explain.)

Just then a boy had walked into the room (from the door that Riku couldn't open).

The boy looked at her a bit shocked and then smirked, "I didn't think you'd be here so soon."

Riku blushed madly and turned away. "P-Please, put some clothes on," she told the boy who only had a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Huh?" the boy asked with a confused look and then it turned to a mischevious look. He walked towards Riku, "Why?"

Riku walked away as he attempted to get closer and then she tripped over the foot of his bed and fell down on his bed. (OMG!)

When he reached her he got on top of her and smirked.

Riku stared at him not knowing what to do, "W-What are you doing Dark!"

As seconds passed his face came closer and closer to hers till...he chuckled, "Did you really think that I would want to kiss you!"

He quickly got up, "Heh, I can get as many girls as I want, so don't worry, I'm not interested in you as well."

Riku stayed silent, 'So, he heard what I had said earlier today."

Just then Riku's face turned to a glare. She then walked up to Dark and... punched him in the face as hard as she could, "That's what you get for messing with me, you perv!"

Dark then fell to the ground and smirked as he looked at her, "Shall we start studying, _tutor_."

A/N: I know, weird chapter. Is this too much for teen rating? I mean I didn't exactly write anything sick, so I don't have to make it M right? All he did was mess with her, so spare me! Anyways, I know, very akward, but I'll make sure future chapters will be better, so watch out for them! Please REVEIW!


	3. I Think I Killed Dark!

A/N: Hello again, sorry for taking a while to update and I want to thank everyone who reviewed...and read (I guess). Anyways, for people who is reading my other story, Falling In Love, I won't be updating it...yet! You see, I already have it all written out, all I need to is type it, but the problem is...I'm to lazy... Just give me a little more time! I'll update soon enough...sighs. Okay then, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel! (Sorry for errors, if there are any major ones, tell me! I'm in a rush right now so see ya!)

Chapter 3: I Think I Killed Dark!

"Seeya Risa," Riku waved at her sister as she walked away. "See you at school."

Risa waved back as she ran off to the train. (or subway? not sure, so tell me if ya' know)

Riku then got on her bike and began to pedal. In a distance, a certain blonde appeared. "Watch out!" Riku yelled.

The young man turned his head a bit to see who was yelling and saw a girl riding her bike quickly towards him. He just stood there looking at her thinking, 'Hmm, she looks familiar...'

Riku hit her break and flipped over. She fell to the ground as her bike skid across the floor. She layed on the floor for a moment trying to relax a bit and then finally sat up. "Ugh," Riku held her head as she shook it.

"Are you okay?" asked the blonde staring down at her.

"Yeah," Riku said sarcastically. "I see that you didn't get hurt at all."

The young man chuckled, "Heh."

Riku then looked at him strangely, "Hey, you look familiar. Are you...Krad?"

Krad then smirked, "Are you headin' to school?"

"Umm, yeah."

"Well then, may I accompany you?"

Riku looked at him in suprise, "You go to Azumo highschool too?"

"Heh, I wouldn't actually say that I'm a student."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Starting today, I will be working as an art teacher at Azumo High."

Riku looked at him a bit confused, "Just how old are you Krad...sensei."

"I'm 263 years old," Krad chuckled.

Riku glared at him for not taking her too seriously, "No, really."

"23..."

"Oh," Riku looked at the side of his face as they continued walking. '...He looks too young to be a teacher.'

A they finally arrived Azumo High, all the female students stared at the two, actually, just Krad. "_Ooh, who's he?" asked some random girl._

"Umm, sensei," Riku said. "I think that I should get going now. Thanks for walking with me. Umm, seeya in art!" Riku ran off.

As soon as she left Krad she immediatly searched for a certain person.

"Are you looking for someone?" asked a boy from behind Riku.

Riku then turned around and faced him, "Well, not anymore...Daisuke..." She hugged him, feeling glad.

_Ding Ding_

Daisuke then pulled away from her and said, "Oh, got to go now." He walked away as he waved bye to her.

"Bye!" Riku yelled as she also walked away.

As Riku entered the school building she heard, "Riku Harada, Dark Mousy, please report to the office immediatley, I repeat, _immediatly_."

Riku sighed, 'What now?'

----------

"Hello, I'm glad that you guys came here _immediatly_," said the principle as he looked at both Riku and Dark.

He then took out two piece of papers and handed it to handed it to them, "Here are you're new schedules."

Dark grabbed the paper and looked at it camly, on the other hand, Riku's jaws dropped. She then said, "How come we have to change our schedule!"

"Well," said the principle. "Since Dark is a special case to this school, (he really needs to bring his grade up) I decided to combine your guys' classes, so you could help out more with his acedemics. That is all." The teacher then pointed to the door, "The door's that way."

'I don't get why I have to go through all of this just to bring my grades up and for tutoring,' Riku then got out of her chair angrily and walked out of the room as Dark followed.

"Hey Tutor, wait," yelled Dark.

Riku turned around and then said a bit loud, "It's Riku!"

Dark smirked, "Okay, _Riku_."

"Wait," Riku mentally smacked herself. "It's Harada-san to you!"

Dark then walked passed Riku and smirked again, "Come on Riku, we have a claass to attend."

As she reached Dark she took out the paper and said, "Okay then, our first class will be...P.E? 'What the heck? P.E has nothing to do with academics!'

Dark smirked mischeviously at Riku as she stared back at him, 'He's up to somethin.'

Just then Dark put his arm around her shoulder.

Riku then stopped in her tracks, shocked from Dark's actions and then said, "What the heck are you doing, you...pervert!"

He then pinched her cheek and chuckled, "Hehe, you know, you're pretty cute when you get mad...and you're pretty much always mad around me. So practically, you're always cute."

Riku blushed and looked away, making sure not to make eye contact with him. She then began to walk quietly as Dark's arm remained around her shoulder. 'Damn, he always manages to get me quiet and to make me blush...blush?'

"Riku?"

She then stared at the person who called her name, "Daisuke?"

Dark looked at both of them lost, 'Huh? Who's Daisuke?...and what's she doing calling him by his first name, does she not know that is disrespestful?' (Ooh, I sense a bit of jealousy.)

Riku then violently threw Dark's arm off her shoulder and said nervously, "H-Hi Daisuke."

Daisuke then smiled and said, "I heard that you were getting P.E this period, so I was wondering if you wanted to walk with me to class."

"Umm sure," Riku replied as she walked towards Daisuke and left Dark behind.

At that moment Dark felt a tug at his heart as he looked at Riku and Daisuke walk away, 'Riku...'

----------

"Okay students, today we will not be running 1 mile, but 2 miles," said the P.E teacher.

All the students stood behind a line waitind for a whistle to be blown.

'Alright! 2 miles!' thought Riku happily.

At last, the teacher finally blew the whistle.

Riku dashed pass her classmates and was now in the lead. As she finally passed half a mile, in the corner of her eye it was _him._

He smirked, "Hey Riku, didn't know you were so quick."

Riku then smirked back, "You don't know how quick." She sped up leaving Dark behind.

Dark chuckled, "Heh, it won't be so easy getting passed me." He then sped up as well and as soon as you know it, he passed Riku.

Riku glared at him as he ran passed her, 'Time to get rid of Dark.' She then ran up to him and smirked. Riku kicked the heel of Dark's feet and made him fall hopelessly to the ground flat on his face.

"Hehe," Riku smirked evily as she ran on.

In a while, she began to feel uneasy, 'I wonder what happened to Dark.' She turned around and then her eyes widened. He was still on the floor not moving at all.

Riku then quickly turned around and ran towards him.

As she finally reached Dark she bent down and rolled his body over so that his face wouldn't be smothered to the floor.

'I wonder if he's breathing.' Riku then checked if he was breathing and began to panic, "Oh no! He's not breathing!" 'What's worse is...' thought Riku. 'I think I killed Dark!'

A/N: Yay! Finally done with this chapter. I will try to update sooner next time. Nothin much to say, so REVIEW!


	4. Don't Cry

A/N: Hey everyone! It's been a while! Sorry that it took so long. I was so caught up with school that I didn't have time to write……not even on the weekends, cause I had work….Yup I work…..and I'm only 14.….haha. Well…since it's summer I'll try to update sooner! I want to thank you all for coming back to read! I'm so happy! I may be a little rusty….so bare with me! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel whatsoever.

Chapter 4: Don't Cry

"Dark get up!" Riku shook him violently. She began to get nervous, "Stop playing around!"

"What's going on over here?" asked a teacher as she walked up to Riku and Dark.

Riku gulped, "I think he may be dead."

The teacher looked at Riku weirdly and bent down towards Dark to check his pulse, "Actually he's quite alive, but he's not breathing."

As the girls ran by most of them stopped to see what was going on. Soon there was a crowd around Dark and Riku. All the girls began asking, 'What's going on? What happened to Dark-san?'

"Alright," the teacher stood up. "Who's willing to give CPR to this young man?" She looked around as most of the girls yelled to pick them.

"CPR?" Riku asked. "Is that really necessary?"

The teacher then looked back to Riku, "Of course it's necessary. There are reasons why he's probably not breathing. Probably because he choked on something. Say, why don't you give him CPR?"

"What me? I don't think that I'm the right person for that job," said Riku beginning to feel nervous.

"Actually, I think you are. After all I wonder how he got into this position. You?" she asked suspiciously.

"Hey! It's not fair that she gets to do the CPR!" yelled one girl

"Ok then! Umm….I'll try," Riku feeling really nervous. She then faced Dark, 'Damn look what I got myself into….'

"Well any moment now, he's dying by the second," said the teacher.

Riku then closed her eyes shut and bent down towards Dark.

The crowd gasped in suspense.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked one person who walked into the crowd.

At that moment Riku's lop had reached Dark's. She blushed madly as the crowd gasped in jealousy and shock. 'This is so embarrassing,' she thought.

The boy in the crowd stared at Riku in shock, 'Riku?' He couldn't take what he saw and quickly left the crowd and continued the run. He tried to forget what he just saw.

'Come on Dark, get up!' she pressed down on his chest. She then bent down to blow air into his mouth again. She tried it over again, no luck. 'Sheesh, my first kiss was suppose to be with Daisuke……does this even count as one?' she thought.

Riku then got really annoyed and frustrated and yelled, "Damn you Dark! Just get up!" She then punched him in the stomach really hard.

At that moment Dark coughed out……dirt and dead grass.

'How did dirt get into his mouth? How disgusting!' she thought to herself and wiped her mouth in disgust.

Dark slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was the girl right by his side, Riku.

Just then he smirked, "Came back to say sorry for tripping me? Instead of that why don't you just give me a kiss, hehe."

Riku looked away angrily, "Hmph, you wish." She then got up angrily and continued her run, 'I can't I believe I kissed him! What am I thinking? It was CPR….it's way different from a kiss….right? Now I don't think that I can ever look him in the eye again….'

"I can't believe Riku just gave CPR to Dark-san!" said one person.

'CPR? Heh…'thought Dark.

_-----DING DING DING-----_

"Finally schools over!" Riku sighed.

"Why," Dark lifted an eyebrow, "so that you can be alone with me in my room _tutoring_ me?"

Riku glared at him. _FLASHBACK TO CPR _ 'Agh, I gotta stop thinking about that!' Riku blushed.

"Huh? Is that a blush?" he asked teasingly.

"Stop it," Riku said annoyed as she walked out the school gate. And in front of her from a distance was Daisuke, 'Daisuke?'

The way that he looked at her was filled with sorrow and guilt. He then turned away and walked off.

'Daisuke, are you okay? You seem to be so distant from me lately?'

"You ready?" asked Dark as he popped out and threw his arm around her shoulder.

Riku nodded, "Yeah."

As they walked Riku felt a water drop on her nose.

Dark then reached his hand out to feel the drops, "Ha, it's raining."

He then turned to Riku and observed her. "Where's your sweater?" he asked concerned.

Riku blinked, "Huh? Oh, um, I gave it to Risa….achoo."

"Heh," he smirked. He then took off his sweater and threw it on Riku.

She glared at him, "I don't want-"

"Now, now, I don't want my dear tutor to get sick do I?'" he asked playfully and pinched her cheek.

"Whatever," she muttered and held onto his sweater.

"Risa," he grabbed her hand to make her face him. "This is how I've always felt towards you. Please don't hate me for doing this."

He leaned in closer and closer towards her, "I-I love you." He then finally leaned in for a kiss.

'What? Daisuke?' she gasped in hurt and shock.

'What the h-' he stared at Risa and Daisuke standing in the Harada Mansion's front yard.

Riku began to tear up, 'I don't understand….' She closed her eyes and began to run away.

'Riku….' Dark ran after her.

Riku ran on and on and finally fell down to her knees (due to the slipperiness of the rain).

"Riku," he said as he walked up to her. He tried to help her up but she couldn't. She scraped her knee. So he lifted her up and carried her.

"Daisuke?" Risa pushed him away. "Why?"

She walked away from him and into her house.

'Risa…….Riku,' thought Diasuke as her watched her walk away from him.

- - - - - - - - - -

"I don't understand," said Riku as she sat on Dark's bed with a towel over her shoulders.

Dark didn't know what to do. He walked towards her and sat next to her. He then looked at her, seeing all the pain in her eyes made him feel a tug at his heart knowing that she was in pain because of Daisuke. 'Why so you care so much for Diasuke?' It gave him an angry feeling and made him feel helpless.

"D-Don't cry…Riku," he leaned in towards her. "Don't," he leaned in closer as he pulled her in for a hug. "Please don't cry anymore…."

A/N: Haha, all of a sudden it just took a dramatic turn. I bet you thought that Dark was gonna kiss her huh? Or not…..Well how was it?? I'm still kinda rusty…. so yeah…. But PLEASE REVIEW! It really motivates me. You guys are never gonna guess how I'm gonna end this story. MUAHAHAHHHA……don't worry it's not gonna end soon……well I plan to update next week….so look forward to it!


End file.
